A shadows hold
by scitzofox
Summary: In my life i learned that only strength matters. In the afterlife i learned that theres things more important then just strength. This is how i met suì-Fēng and the ways she changed me forever.


Hello

it's scitzofox, this is my first story and I look forward to the feedback.

Thank you for the click and enjoy~

Chapter 1

" D-Day "

**In a abandoned warehouse, there's not much to see. But, in this particular one, there is a man in the corner, passed out with empty bottle's of sake everywhere. Outside slowly wakeing the man, there is sounds of concrete shattering, along with a monstrous howl, the yelling of names and phrases thrown into the cacophony. As the man wakes to the commotion he scratches his head.**

*Yawn* "man, I'm hungover..." _Thats me, your typical trouble maker with a bad attitude and fierce temper. But those are the only thing's about me you could call typical. So by now I bet your wondering why I'm passed out in a abandoned warehouse, the answer is simple, I really don't have a place to go. People like me, you see, don't have friends or familey. Iv been on my own for as long as i can remeber. Iv come to the conclusion thats theres 2 types of people, the strong, and the weak.  
_

_Against my better judgement i decided to go investigate the sounds. What i saw was women in black attire fighting a huge monster with a hole in its chest. Next thing i know im getting hit by said monster, it moved so fast that i couldent see it I try and get up, only to see my bodie 10 feet away. Confusion racked my brain as i look down to see a chain comeing out of my chest brocken with only 4 segments. I look up to see the monster stareing at me, then it gets split in half and start to dissipate. _"sorry about that." " Well what was that?" She looks at me with a kind expression " that was a hollow, and im sorry to say, but it killed you"

"figured that much i kinda look like the souls i see around town sometimes" surprise flickered in her eyes "no wonder, you could hear the fighting and came to check it out. Dont worry, your about to go to a better place." I laughed at her " well get on with it then, i hate this place" _she takes her sword and touches my forhead with the hilt and thats the last thing I remember before i woke up in the rukongai. I was given a ticket for north district 80 called zaraki._

**27 years latter**

**a small run down shack without even a door. inside theres nothing but a firepit and a chain running down from the ceiling holding a pot over the fire pit. Cooking a foul smelling soup, 2 men siting by the firepit and look uneasy.**

"Ayumu, couldent you make it smell better?" _i sigh _" we dont have anything else to put in nor herbs and spices, i used all we had. Be greatfull we even where able to have this, besides you dont use your Reiatsu, i do. Out of the 2 of us im the only one who needs to eat." He chuckles "doesn't mean i dont like to, besides whats in there?" "4 birds i managed to kill, i also stole carrots and a cabbage from the junrinan district." He looks at me incredulously " you know you shouldn't do that, and why cabbage of all things? You could have got some good meat!" "The cabbage and carrots where on a stall, the meats in a store, you get the meat then"

"No thank you, i dont wana risk getting in trouble" i look at him with a deadpan expression and then start stiring the soup " its almost done, before we eat we should make sure theres no one around" he looks down saddly " why is everyone so cutthroat here? If id know, i wouldn't have let that bastard soul reaper send me to this hell." I smile "i like this place, people are more honest to there nature here. I get to fight and kill almost every day." He shivers " you truly are twisted my friend"

i stop stirring the soup and look at him "im not twisted, i just only care about strength. I understand that the weak will always fall to the strong and besides, my strength has kept you alive hasn't it?" "Fair enough, but doesn't mean i like it. I cant wait till the day someone puts a ring on you and shows you theres more to this world then just strength." I laugh so hard im on the ground crying when 4 men enter the small shack.

Without wasteing any time, he takes out his club. while im getting up i unhook the pot and throw the scalding soup in there faces. As they screem in anguish, he and i quickly dispatch them. "Told you we should look around, fucking punks wasted my soup" as i kick the Corpses "ayumu we should get out of here there may be more comeing" i stop kicking them and sigh "there already here sixteen and they got the place surrounded" "then we should use the tunnel" "fuck, your right go on ahead ill light this place up"

as he removes a floor panel and jumps down, i get the oil. I douse the shack in oil, the fire lept from the firepit consumeing the oil and setting the shack on fire. I take out my sword and walk out the front door. "Well well well, if it ant the oni of the zaraki district" i put up my hand then point and count " one two three four five six seven eight nine ten, wheres the other six?" "Come out boys the jig is up" five more people come out of the woods with bows

"oni of the zaraki district, its to bad, you have to die today" in a cocky tone "This ant a good way to ask me out! you know, i do feel special, but im not getting the hell butterflies in my stomach from this." His face contorts in to a comical look of both confusion and disgust " excuse me?" "Oh i thought the people you sent in where like flowers, delicate and collored red. You have to be flirting with me, to be honest, why else would people so weak like you come here?" His features twist into pure anger "KILL THAT FUCKER NOW!"

I laughed as cut down the first two to rush me and dodged the incoming arrow. The next one i knocked his sword to the side stabed him in the heart and moved him into the next volley of arrows. Takeing my sword out, i point my finger at the group of Archer's and say " Hadō #31. Shakkahō " ball the size of chicken shoots out of my figer and incenerates the archers in a explosion of fire. The rest back away in terror, it dawning on them i used a kidō with no chant, and wasn't even phased by there attacks.

"If you flee now i will spare your lifes, they arent even worth takeing" all but the man who spoke fleed from the area. "Fucking cowerds the lot of them, i guess ima have to take your life by myself" "what makes you think you even could? I can sence your Reiatsu and its so weak i wasent sure if it belonged to a person or not. I just killed people in front of you who would pose more of a threat. like they where bugs under my foot." I lift my foot and point at it to illustrate my point "I was hired to do so and i will honor my contact"

Sprinting forward i make a uppercut severing his right arm off at the shoulder, then bringing it down i do the same to his left arm. he shrieks in agony, when i slit his throught, gurgling as drowns in his own blood i say to him " "Honor is a fool's prize. Glory is of no use to the dead" " a slow claping comes from behind me "my my, what a grim thing to say, true none the less." i turn around to see the captian of squaid 12, mayuri kurotsuchi

"You are to come with me for questioning" i turn to run away "tisk" i feel a dart hit me in the shoulder and im out like a light. When i wake up in in a cell with cuffs on, sealing my reiatsu and my sword is gone " as much as i like being beaten and tied up, you could have taken me dinner first." i look up to see 2 captains outside my cell, isane kotetsu of squad 4 and shinji hirako of squad 5 "well im definitely going to die, 3 captains in one day for just little old me. You'd think i killed a soul reaper or something."

Shinji and ketesu look at each other and shinji motions for her to go " thats not why you where brought here." "Well then, what could i have done to piss you soul reapers off? Was it the food i stole?" "Again that is not the reason, the reason you where brought in is becase your reiatsu is to high for the rukongai districts and it is showing irregular signs that it shouldent be. So we dispatched a captain just in case you resisted, we didnt know you where that untrained"

"The fuck!? What in the hell would be so much different about my reiatsu that a captain is needed" ketesu looks at shinji and he sighs puts his hand over his face and a hallow mask appears "because it's identical to someone like me" it dissipates into black smoke "oh that? Ya some wierd guy who looks like me, but with a hole in his chest taught me that in my dreams. Never need to use it though, people in zaraki district are weak. Cant all soul reapers do that?"

"No, they cannot, its rare and is never by accident, theres always a reason for it. you mean to tell me he just taught you how to do it?" I scratched my head "ya, he said that theres no point to fight me when where the same, and to wait for the other one to show up. What ever that means." Shinji also scratches his head "Can you activate your zanpakuto?" "Whats a zanpakuto?" Shinji sighs "this is very troublesome" my stomach growls

" can i eat now? If im going to die id like to eat" shinji looks at me " your not going to die, but you wont be free to do as you please anymore." I yawn " is there anything strange that happend to you when you where alive or after you entered the soul Society?" I think for a minute " Did you ever see a hexagonal cube with a black mass inside of it" i give him a confused look "ya this weirdo when i was a kid put it on my forhead, the town strangely was asleep. I walked upto him and it felt like i was being crushed. i was able to keep standing and said hello. he smiled and said the fact i could stand and wasn't afraid was remarkable for a human, so i deserved a reward."

Shinjis eyes lit up " so thats how" "what about my food, iv told you all i know!" Shinji laughed and went into the hall way saying to bring six trays of food to someone then walks back in " happy?" I shake my head no "why not?" I smile "because i didnt kill both of you and all in my way to take it for myself, because with you 2 there, im the weaker one." Shinji gives me a confused look "huuuuuuuuh! Theres more to life then just strength!" I laughed "so i'v been told"

Shinji and ketesu left for some meeting. After awhile they finally brought me my food. i was alone in the cell again, so i ate all the food. bored out of my damn mind, so For entertainment, i started to bang my cuffs into the bars for something to happen and asking for 'room service'. To my dismay, nothing did. Then i tryed the door, it was unlocked "oh shit thank the gods for stupid grunts!" I start to book it down the hall. as im running, i run by a women with short hair with 2 braids coming down, wearing a captains coat, although i didnt know who she was.

"SHIT" i say as i jump though a window i hit the ground and tuck in roll. when i get up the captain is in front of me "how in the fu-" she hits me into the wall with a kick "fuck lady you can sure kick" i try to run only to see her infront on me, so i turned around and there she was again. "Wha-" i get kicked again "fuck, i yelled i yelled." She stares at me with a face that conveyed nothing of what she felt or thought "are you the one from rukongai?" I laughed "ya some stuge left the door unlocked actually"

still conveying nothing for me to go on "it was no accident, it was never locked. Took you 5 hours to realize it." Thats something i can work with "so let me get this straight, you wanted to test me. Why?" She finally showed some emotion as she scowled "because its been decided you are to join my squad. My lieutenant was a fool and died to a hollow recently, you have the power but not the training. Since i had a seat open they decided to make me teach you and give me a lieutenant"

"Two birds one stone eh? Atleast i know your strong, thats some kick. So~ can ya take these off?" I hold up my hands showing the cuffs "no you're just going run away." Still scowling at me " strong and smart, looks like im definitely going to not be able to do as i please. SHINJI YOU FUCKER." "Now come on, im takeing you to the barracks, then to the bathhouse you stink of death and cabbage." this might be my chance "ill need my hands to wash up" she smiled like a devil "after i put a tracker on you"

"Oh gee, what is it, a bdsm style collor" i say as i roll my eyes, then to my surprise she pulls one out. "shinji said this style would fit you best" I fall to the ground laughing then yell"SHINJI YOU FUCKING GENIUS" she just looks on confused and unaware of what i mean, shinji comes from around the corner laughing "i thought you'd appreciate that, keep in mine though you wont be able to disobey her either. The collor lets her have full control over you and know where your at also know what you're doing , at all times."

I look a shinji "she ant my matron" she blushed realizing what iv been saying meant "besides why does it matter, im in district 80 and i only kill those who attack me." Shinji looks at me "because we need fighters and we can't let someone with that much potential and power roam free when they might become a very strong hollow on our turf. Let us train you, its not option in any case" I sigh "fine at least I can find better opponents to fight and theres free food."

She puts the collor around my neck locks it, then unlocks the cuffs "finally" i attempted to run again "stop" uncontrollably I did "had to test it, ok now to the bathhouse i guess" she looks at me "i said barracks first, and shinji" "huh?" She knee's him in the groin, droping him like a sack of potatoes "ever do something like that again and ill castrate you" she says with annoyance "take a joke damn it, besides your both into that stuff from what i hear" "who told you that garbage?" Glaring at shinji "Yoruichi"

Kicks shinji into the wall harder then she kicked me. I noted that for latter"come with me" my body moved on its own._ thats how it all started, i will admit they did over estimate me. In the end i never did get stronger then a captain. Despite my fighting ability, they simply had more reiatsu, and to be honest, broke ass abilitys of all kinds, like my captian, miss double tap queen._

to be continued


End file.
